gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Biomnitrix
The Custom Biomnitrix is the dual gauntlet omnitrix Trex created. Appearance The Custom Biomnitrix appears near identical to the Biomnitrix though the outside portion is grey rather than dark green. History Towards the end of Stage 1, Trex decided that he needed to find a way to simplify his four omnitricies. Eventually, he came to the conclusion of combining all four. Before going into it, Trex realized that he would need a new power source as it would be highly improbable to reconfigure all four without damaging their power sources. Trex eventually settled on a chaos emerald, which he the nextracted from the master copy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Trex preformed a four way fusion of a Galvanic Mechamorph, Cerebrocrustacean, Galvan, and Jury Rigg's Species. This fusion was then furthered by going ultimate, allowing for the absolute pinnacle of intelligence and technological modification. The four omnitricies were merged together with the chaos emerald dispersed throughout both systems. The four omnitricies are specifically the original Omnitrix, Re-calibrated Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, and a Custom Ultimatrix. Features General * Allows the user to transform into any species whose DNA has been scanned. * Adds extras to alien forms in order to make them more safe or stable. * Allows the user to transform without touching the gauntlets. * Can scan hybrids in order to unlock the DNA of the unknown alien (if there is one). * Can repair genetic damage to others. * Can synchronize with another omnitrix. Fusions * Due to being the amalgamation of four omnitricies, it is capable of preforming fusions of up to four different species. ** Also capable of fusing Ultimates. Evolutionary Function * Thanks to the inclusion of an Ultimatrix, it is capable of evolving aliens into their Ultimate Form, the highest possible evolution the species could potentially achieve. Clothing * Creates clothing and accessories for aliens which typically wear clothes. Extensions * Has a built-in Universal Translator. * Capable of 2-way communication, essentially like a phone. * Has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns the user into an alien capable of surviving. * Capable of stabilizing fusions for long term use. Metabolic Enhancement * Any food consumed in a form is instantly converted into energy and nutrients which are then used to fuel the body (without producing waste) and any excess energy is converted into raw power. This does not alter the physical appearance of the form. * The amount of power received is primarily dependent on the variety, quality, and quantity of the food consumed. Modes Active Mode The Custom Biomnitrix's default mode. Scan Mode When DNA sample is near the Custom Biomnitrix, the central hourglass symbols within both gauntlets turn yellow until the DNA is scanned or outside of range. Unlike with the Ultimatrix, this does not inhibit any other functions of the Custom Biomnitrix. DNA can be obtained by two methods: scanning and energy bullets. The energy bullets can be shot via the right gauntlet. DNA Samples Trex's transformations Category:Trex